the new family member
by GODZILLAFAN1997
Summary: i really wanted to create a story of my own and now i got all the items i needed vacation days food air conditioning and ideas its about a fox thath stumbles into the hedgies life like RJ exept withou being trheatned by a bear over the hedge
1. the newcomer

Hey guys this is my first story I found my over the hedge DVD and got the idea over the hedge belongs to its rigthfull owners p.s sorry for misspelling

Our story starts with the end of the events of the game with hammy in the log

Hammy: man I'm soooo thirsty but there's no more juice and I can't drink any sodas but one won't hurt but RJ said….

(Flashback effect)

RJ: wow hold on Hamsquad the last thing you need is caffeine.

(End of flashback effect)

Hammy: but I still remember what when I did drink one I actually stopped time hmmmm…ehh what the hey (grabs soda and is about to drink it)

WOOSH

Hammy: hey where my soda go

Hammy walks outside the log and sees a fox drinking his soda

Hammy: hey that's mine

Hammy then runs with his super speed at the fox but the fox runs aside at the same speed and hammy trips

Hammy: hey you have the same speed as me

Fox: and you have the same speed as me what's you're name?

Hammy: my name is hammy and yours?

Fox: to tell you the truth I don't have a name everyone always just calls me fox

Hammy: how about Steve?

Fox: HAHA no but thanks'

Hammy: well maybe my family could help

Fox: where is you're family?

Hammy: in a heist

Fox: heist?

Hammy: we do one or two every week we ''borrow'' the food and stuff from humans

Fox: wow that sounds like fun

Hammy: I now

Fox: wait why aren't you with them

Hammy: well I wanted to watch star trek and I stayed behind to watch it

Fox: ohh ok cant wait till they come back

Hammy: well want to eat some cookies and watch T.V while we wait for them?

Fox: sure!

They go to the TV and watch it(no duh)and eat cookies and await for the rest of the hedgies

So what you thinkh huh make sure to review


	2. meeting the newcomer

Our second chapter story begins with hammy and the fox watching TV and eating the last of the cookies

Hammy: hey we ran out of cookies!

Fox: well what do you want to do now?

Hammy: ummm I now let's play with this boomerang!

Hammy takes out a boomerang from RJ's bag

Hammy: it's my favorite boomerang!

Fox: why?

Hammy because it's orange like me

Fox: oh

Hammy: all right catch it!

Hammy throws the boomerang but unfortunaly it gets stuck in the tallest tree in their little wood ling area

Hammy: but I like my boomerang (with a sad face)

Fox: hmmm hey I can get it!

Hammy: but it's a really big tree how are you going to climb it?

Fox: who said about climbing?

Hammy: huh?

Then all of the sudden

TWHIP

Web shot out of the wrist of the fox and got the boomerang down with the webbing

And Hammy was in total shock with his mouth opened

Hammy: h-h-how d-did you-u-u do that?

Fox: well ill tell you but its going to be a long story

The fox grabs a bag of chips with his web and hands it to hammy

Fox: you're going to need some snack food

Hammy opens the bag of chips and starts eating while the fox tells his story to hammy but long story short he was captured by scientist and experimented on with who knows how many different kinds of DNA he told hammy that he only knows how to shoot web crawl on walls and everything that spider man can do the scientist thought it dint work and set him free but then a day later he realized he had spider powers but he knew he had more power but he also had the speed of hammy before he was experimented after he was done hammy was shocked

Hammy: wow I can't wait till my family comes and meets you especially with you're powers of spider man

Fox: he he yeah only my spider powers

Fox's thought's: must not use my dark powers

Hammy: speaking of my family her they come and with stuff!

Hammy runs with his super speed at them

Hammy: hey guys I want you to meet my new friend

RJ: umm hammy witch frien….

Fox goes down like Spiderman upside down and surprises RJ

Everyone: wow!

Fox: hello sorry about scaring you

Everyone stare at his web that he is using to hang upside down

Hammy: Verne can he join our family plzzzzzz (with a cute sad face)

Verne: ummmm first we need him to tell him who he is

Fox: ok sure but it's a long story you might want to get some snacks

Everyone got snacks and listened up and he told everyone the story that he told to hammy

Heather: so you don't have a name?

Fox: no what I remember is that my parents died protecting me from a bear ore some predator I can't really remember I was only 3 I had to live by myself with no family

RJ's and Verne's thought's: I now how you feel my friend

Fox: and then the whole DNA incident happened when I was 9

Hammy: well what do you think guys can he join the family?

Everyone nod's yes and gives a group hug then the fox starts crying tears of joy

Fox: thanks **sniff** you guys I've never had a family before

They all stop the hug and then RJ comes next to the fox

RJ: well this is great we got a new family member and one that has super powers of a spider and more you could be a big help to the family sure we do great job but with you're power well be greater but remember there's no I in team

Fox: sure I can't wait for my first heist

End of my second chapter so what did you think make sure to review


	3. the heist

Aright I still don't know how to name the fox any ideas? Well if you don't have any ill come up with it well here is chapter 3

Our story begin in the place of RJ with a bright light and supplies

RJ: ok gang the plan is easy first check for any humans two raid the fridge cabinets and secret stashes ok

Hammy zips next to RJ

Hammy: umm RJ don't forget to mention the two rotwillers

RJ: O_o t-t-wo?

Hammy: yes

Fox: don't worry ill take care of them

RJ: oh yeah with you're super powers you'll totally take care of those dogs

Fox: you guys watch from that tree and ill give you the signal ok

RJ: sure

The fox climbs the tree and falls in the backyard of the house and the rest of the hedgies climb the tree to watch the action

Fox: hey you stupid mutts!

Dog1: who dares call us that!

Dog 2: I don't know but whoever it is he's dead meat!

Fox: oh yeah?

Close up of the fox face

Fox: bring it

The dogs ran to the fox but what the fox did was brutal epic moves moves so cool and awesome that can't be described

The fox then hang the dogs upside down with his webbing

Fox: he he is that all?

RJ: way to go!

Verne: is it over? (Peeking from inside his shell)

Hammy: that was awesome!

Ozzie: that was stupendous!

Heather: you got to admit that was great!

Lou: that was super-duper!

Penny: Jeepers!

Bucky Quilo Spike: wicked cool!

Stella: that fox has some cool moves!

Fox: well guys I think its safe now

Voice: not so fast vermin!

Fox: huh?

A dog came out from the porch wit razor sharp fangs sharp claws and huge muscles and looked like a wolf

Just then the dog but his large paw over the fox and it looked like it squished him

Wolf Dog: you vermin are next!

Everyone gasps

But then the dogs hand was going up and revealed the fox lifting it up

Everyone was cheering but then they realized something the fox surrounded with a red aura (kind of like rage mode black suited spider man) with red eyes and bigger fangs

Then the fox threw the dog to the ground with ease

Fox: ok time for round two!

Wolf Dog: GRRRR you asked for it!

Just then the fox made a combo and made the dog slide back then the dog charged to the fox and grabbed him with his mouth making the fox bleed from the waist

Wolf Dog: he he you're blood tastes delicious

Then the fox opened the K-9s mouth with his bare hands and fell to the floor then he zipped under the dog and lifted him up all the way the fox screaming threw him to the air and probably landed somewhere into new jersey

Then the aura surrounding the fox went away the fangs grew back to normal and his eyes went back to being blue and then he collapsed

Everyone went down to help the fox

RJ: hey kid you ok say something!

Fox: go get the food ill be **grunt** ok

RJ: Ozzie help the fox get to the log everyone else to the house we don't want his injuries to be in vain

Everyone went to the house and stole all the food and went back to the log to help the fox

Man that fox really needs a name well anyways ill see if I can get to 25 chapters and then the next summer do the sequel


End file.
